Armor
Armor is any clothes or gear that can be worn by any member of a unit to provide defense from attacks in battle. Tables Body Armor |} (*) Unique, only a limited amount can be obtained Head Armor |} (*) Unique, only a limited amount can be obtained Body Armor Vests Black Vest.jpg Purple Vest.JPG Blue Vest.JPG Green Vest.JPG Yellow Vest.JPG Orange Vest.JPG Red Vest.JPG Grey Vest.JPG Colored cloth vests. Available in grey, black, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Lowest protection value of all armors. Black vests can only be looted from Liberation Army units. Grey vests are dropped by Cosca Syndicate members and Albert Fish (Cannibals). Doubles as a commodity good. Leather Vest A Leather version of the aforementioned Vests. Doubles as a commodity good. Jackets Beige Jacket.JPG Blue Jacket.JPG Green Jacket.JPG Orange Jacket.JPG Colored jackets spun from yarn. Available in four colors: beige, blue, green, and orange. Doubles as a commodity good. Leather Jacket A Leather version of the aforementioned Jackets. The best armour you can get in the Tribal and Akulbara regions. Since Iron Plate is rare and expensive, it'll be used often in the Janubi region too. Leather Jackets are often found on bandit/hostiles in the Tribal, Akulbara and Jannubi regions. Doubles as a commodity good. Iron Plate A heavy piece of armor made of iron. Heaviest armor in the game and also offer the best Explosion Protection. (excluding the Armor of Honor). It's a huge step up from Leather Jacket, allowing characters to actually endure more than just a few stray/lucky bullets in the firefight. Almost all enemies in a Boryokudan will be wearing Iron Plate. When first entering the Qubba region, Borys are also among the first enemies encountered, which allows for a quick and easy upgrade to the player's Armour. Military Armor High-grade armor used by actual military units (although can technically be looted from bandits). Most efficient piece of armor with its Weight:Protection ratio. Almost all Mad Dog units have 1-2 Military Armour. Pirates sometimes have Military Armour. Privateers usually have some Military Armour. Outside of these units, the only way to obtain Military Armour without paying for it is to attacking Qubba and Federation police. (And certain story-line units) Armor of Honor Saint Billy's armor, exclusive to the Games of Honor DLC. Highest protection value of all armors. Headgear Hats Beige Hat.JPG Black Hat.JPG Brown Hat.JPG Grey Hat.jpg Hats made from Yarn. Comes in Beige, Grey, Brown, and Black colors. Grey Hats can only be looted from Federation Police. Lowest protection value of all Headgears. Doubles as a commodity good. Tagelmusts White Tagelmust.JPG Black Tagelmust.JPG Blue Tagelmust.JPG Cloth wrapped around the head, mainly to keep the head free of the malicious sun in the desert and the drifting sands. Comes in White, Blue, and Black colors. Doubles as a commodity good. Motorcycle Helmet A classic biker's helmet, also doubling as combat armor. Can be looted from many Bandit groups. Pot Helmet Headgear fashioned from presumably an iron pot. Heaviest Headgear in the game. Actually superior to the "higher level" Military Helm, but at the price of being heavier. Can be looted from some bandit groups. Military Helmet A typical military-grade helmet, equipped with straps. Lighter than the Pot Helmet, but also offers less protection. Federation Helmet A fine, high-grade helmet found in the Federation region. Offers the best protection value and "Protection per weight" ratio of any headgear in the game. Best way to obtain these helmets is to attack Vole Gang units - almost all enemies will have one. (Best way that doesn't involve attacking police units) Helmet of Honor Saint Billy's helmet. Exclusively found within a mission in the Games of Honor DLC. Category:Armor